User blog:OnceAgain/New Book
First, just in case someone doesn't like being told the end until they get to it themselves, I did take a look at the back and I do mention the end in here. If anyone wants to read The Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg and they don't want to read a spoiler, skip paragraph two (after this one; including this paragraph, it is number three) or my whole blog post entirely. Okay, I fell in love with the Tinker Bell movies. (The whole scene with the baby bird was my favorite!) I've watched Peter Pan's Disney movie as a child and recently read his two books, and while I have a while to wait for the newer Tinker Bell special and movie (the games one and the wings one), I can enjoy reading some Tinker Bell books! The Disney website has excerpts for their many books (at least they had the last time I checked). I had read the first part of Fairy Dust and the Quest for the Egg on it, years ago, and always wondered how it ended. (Sometimes life just gets to hectic to remember one little book, and it took years for me to finally get to The Trumpet of the Swan and thirty five Mandie books.) So here is another blog at my halfway mark (more like three fifths) and a page will be completed shortly. I've done as much as I could think of (except my review) for The Penderwicks at Point Mouette and I'm leaving the rest of it for some future editor. So far, Peter Pan has finally lost a baby tooth! It is mentioned in the original books to show how he did leave a human's natural growth and development when he was just a baby/toddler. Though he always seems much older than that, so he must have grown somewhere in his long history. There seems to be a numerous amount of talents, which seems to make them really, really, really specialized careers. How they can keep those up, can only be answered by a fairy. They say some even have a talent for moving food from one container to another. Picture that, for their whole life. Vidia is very creepy, always calling people "dear" or "darling", even though she doesn't really like anybody and she doesn't try to hide that fact. Everybody knows already, and whoever does not, she will tell them. Poor Prilla is lonesome and assumed to be incomplete. I skipped to look at the back page, and apparently she has her own special talent, the first ever with that talent. Leave it to the Disney company to own such a story, not saying anything negative or positive, but it is also used again on the Pixar short film "La Luna". I do enjoy the book, written for possibly an eight to twelve year old. My only concern comes from all the blood and injuries. There are some people who get sick thinking of those things, I myself included. It isn't too much of a big deal, but it is in there. Category:Blog posts